<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pssh, More Like Team LWDY by criscotwister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792796">Pssh, More Like Team LWDY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscotwister/pseuds/criscotwister'>criscotwister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Students, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscotwister/pseuds/criscotwister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some smut I've been dreaming up about the RWBY girls.  All futa content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Assumes the Fall of Beacon went well and was more of a successful defense.  Yang is still 100% intact, Pyrrah didn’t die, and things are just generally more light-hearted.  We ain't got time to worry about Salem and all that shit, there is futa sex to be had!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby stretched and yawned deeply, “Mmmm ahhhh…” It was Saturday and she looked forward to the lazy weekend she had planned for Team RWBY. The semester was over as of yesterday, and all four members decided to stay for the weekend at school before packing up and spending the summer in Patch at the Rose/Xiao Long home. Weiss was particularly eager to not return to her father’s home and Blake didn’t want to deal with the overcrowding of Menagerie. So, Ruby had offered for the girls to stay with her and Yang during the break. Summer wouldn’t mind.  She had been feeling lonely since Tai’s passing several years ago and the extra company would keep her busy and in better spirits.  There was, of course, oh so much for the girls to do before the next semester began and Academy took up all their free time as it had the last few months.</p>
<p>Through half-lidded eyes, Ruby took in the sunlight as it filtered through the dorm room blinds and felt a twitch on her thigh. Ruby grinned as she fully opened her eyes and looked to her left. Resting on her shoulder was Weiss – pale radiance emanating from her delicate face and mussed white hair. Under the sheets, Weiss’s cock twitched again as her morning wood set in. Ruby loved the feeling of Weiss getting hard against her thigh and she carefully extracted her shoulder and arm from underneath Weiss’s head. Weiss was not a morning-person and, depending on how exhausted she was, would not likely wake up for anything less than a hard slap on the face. As Ruby pondered which perverted action to take upon her sleeping Princess, she took a moment to reflect on how the team situation evolved over the semester.</p>
<p>It seemed like only yesterday, Ruby arrived at Beacon Academy for her first day of classes and training only to be left behind by Yang who ran off with her friends from Signal. A chance encounter with the Schnee Company heiress and the rest was history. Team RWBY had been through a lot in a short amount of time, and these trials had bonded the four young women closer than anyone could have imagined. All four girls loved and adored each other like sisters – no, more than sisters. And they all had used each of their strengths to protect the team from the others’ weaknesses.</p>
<p>One weakness could not be overcome, however. While not entirely uncommon in Remnant, all four women had been born with the ability to sprout a penis where their clitoris was when they got horny. Females born with this genetic configuration often had heightened sex drives and a certain amount of heightened stress tended to agitate their need to just blow a load. As it turns out, training to become a huntress puts one in plenty of situations where this level of stress is quite frequent. It wasn’t even the end of the second week of classes before Blake and Weiss had stumbled upon Ruby and Yang relieving each other – as the sisters had done so many times in the past – after a particularly tough training session. After addressing the issue as a group, Blake and Weiss revealed they too had been struggling with the same urges. And so, it was decided that Team RWBY would use their free time to be Team “LWDY” and help each other out whenever needed. Naturally, this arrangement pushed some inevitable feelings to the front earlier than may have originally happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby slinked under the sheets and brought her face up to Weiss’s cock while laying on her stomach. It smelled of honeysuckle and sex – Ruby’s sex. Weiss had pumped a good load into Ruby’s pussy before they fell asleep last night, and the lingering scent was driving Ruby wild. As she used her tongue to slowly lick Weiss from slit to tip, she gave a flick and planted a kiss on the head.</p>
<p>Finding no clear reaction from Weiss, Ruby continued to lick up and down the shaft while occasionally dipping her tongue in Weiss’s pussy. The honey-hole was velvety and warm with notes of cucumber water and could only be better described as tasting like “Weiss.”</p>
<p>Wanting more, Ruby licked back up to the top and slowly enveloped the head with her lips. She twirled her tongue around as she sank lower and lower on the shaft, eventually hilting the full 9 inches in her throat and letting out a muffled moan.</p>
<p>The vibrations of Ruby’s moaning throat finally elicited a reaction from Weiss, causing her to let out a quiet moan herself while still asleep.</p>
<p>Ruby flexed her throat, making swallowing movements that effectively squeezed and massaged the head of Weiss’s cock.</p>
<p><em>If she had been awake and aware, Weiss would be drooling with pleasure right now,</em> Ruby thought to herself. The throatjob was equally stimulating for Ruby. The feeling of throating Weiss to the base was causing Ruby’s own erection to leak plenty of precum. <em>Weiss’s cock is so good.  This monster was lodged all the way in my womb last night and I loved every second of it. I can’t decide which I prefer more – throat or womb.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blake’s ears pricked up and she awoke, curled up in a ball, to the subtle steady sound of sloppy sucks and muffled throating emanating from the queen-sized bed Weiss was laying in. She quickly realized what was happening as her amber eyes caught sight of the sheets flowing up and down around Weiss’s pelvic area.</p>
<p><em>Ruby is such a freak, sucking a load out of Weiss in her sleep like that,</em> Blake thought to herself. Beside her, Yang was snoring with one leg hanging off the bed and her arms splayed out across most of the bed. <em>Ugh, I love her, but she is SUCH a bed hog!</em> Hearing Ruby go at Weiss’s cock so enthusiastically was getting Blake hard. <em>Yang will probably mistake this as a reward for something she didn’t do, but I’m horny and Ruby has the right idea.</em></p>
<p>Blake stretched out and crept under the sheets she and Yang shared. Since their mutual understanding conversation, all four girls had made it routine to sleep completely nude with the understanding that PJs and panties were just going to get in the way.</p>
<p>Reaching her prize, Blake licked her lips before wrapping her tongue around Yang’s flaccid member, giving long luxurious licks. Yang continued to snore, although the steady rhythm was now punctuated with light moans and groans from the blonde as she hardened in Blake’s mouth.</p>
<p>Soon, the only sound in the dorm room was the sweet song of cock-sucking and moans from the four girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ruby…” Weiss moaned in her sleep. <em>I guess she’s dreaming about me, how sweet</em>, Ruby’s heart fluttered at the thought. She redoubled her efforts to get Weiss off. <em>I want to feel her cum right down my throat. I want Weiss’s cum so bad. It will fill my belly so good. Wait, no! I want to taste it, too. Mmm, I’ll have to pull it out just a little bit near the end so her cum can splash against my tongue</em>.</p>
<p>As Ruby continued to bob up and down, she could feel the head of Weiss’s cock start to lightly throb signaling her approaching orgasm.</p>
<p>Weiss was indeed having a sex dream about Ruby. In it, a very pregnant Ruby was servicing Weiss in a similar manner whilst talking about how happy she was to be carrying Weiss’s child. This wasn’t the first time Weiss had had a dream like this, but when any of the girls asked what her wet dreams were about, she shrugged it off casually as something less romantic – and <em>definitely</em> left out the pregnancy fetish aspect. As the two had gotten closer and closer during their first year at Beacon, even before the Ruby/Yang sexual encounter, Weiss had been developing feelings for Ruby that went beyond the carnal and she was not yet sure how she wanted to deal with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gah, blah, mah…” Yang’s snoring had been almost completely replaced with moans and random gibberish as Blake’s blowjob threatened to wake the blonde out of her slumber. Blake was unsure of whether to wait for Yang to be fully awake or make her blow a load while still asleep. <em>If it were me, it’d be way hotter to wake up to the feeling of cumming down a girl’s throat. But it’s also hot to look into their eyes and see the hunger just before it happens. Fuck it, I’m hungry. Let’s do this now</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twitching of Weiss’s cockhead grew more frequent. Ruby continued to twirl her tongue around the head before sinking all the way to the base, repeating the motion over and over. Twirl, down, up, twirl, down, up.</p>
<p>
“Ruuuuuubyyyy…” Weiss moaned louder, still asleep but unconsciously building up to her orgasm. Ruby hilted Weiss one last time, making sure to make swallowing motions multiple times, milking Weiss’s cock with her throat.</p>
<p>
“RuuuuuubyyyYYYYYY!” Weiss’s drawn-out moan became a shriek as she came in Ruby’s throat, her eyes tightly squinted shut. Rope after rope of hot, sticky cum shot out of her cock and into Ruby’s hungry stomach. Ruby continued to make swallowing motions while slowly withdrawing off of Weiss, making a point of exaggerating her throat contractions.</p>
<p>
Ruby savored the feeling of a pulsating cock in her throat but wanted to make sure she could taste the delicious cum too. She withdrew so that only the head of Weiss’s smooth cock was in her mouth and let the last ropes of cum splash against her tongue. “Mmm,” Ruby moaned as the sweet, almost flowery flavor of Weiss’s cum – her “Weiss cream” as Yang had coined it – slowly filled her mouth. The taste was enough to cause Ruby to have a small orgasm of her own, staining the bed and her stomach with a few spurts of cum.</p>
<p>
Weiss was now finally waking up, her heart still racing from the intense orgasm she just had thanks to Ruby. “Ruby! I think you sucked the Aura right out of me,” Weiss groaned, panting, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “I hope you are happy with yourself, because this toes the line on rape, young lady.” </p>
<p>
Keeping the cum trapped in her mouth, Ruby crawled up from under the sheets.</p>
<p>
“While I appreciate the sensations, you can’t just – “ Weiss was cut off as Ruby pulled her head into a passionate kiss. Weiss started to moan into the kiss before she realized what Ruby was about to do – all too late. Her eyes went wide as Ruby’s tongue pushed a good amount of cum into Weiss’s mouth. Ruby used her tongue to make sure Weiss had no choice but to swallow her own spunk.</p>
<p>
“Ugh! Ruby! How dare you!” Weiss wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.</p>
<p>
“Whatever, Weiss. You loved it. And it’s not like you taste bad or anything.”</p>
<p>
“Taste notwithstanding, it is the thought of downing one’s own cum that is revolting!”</p>
<p>
“Chhhk, okay,” Ruby snorted as she playfully pushed Weiss’s face away. “You moaned my name in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?” Ruby asked in a sing-song voice.</p>
<p>
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Weiss blushed and crossed her arms. Despite all the openness the girls now had, years of severely sheltered upbringing in Atlas left Weiss unable to fully drop her uptight behaviors. But that was okay, Ruby loved pushing Weiss’s “prim and proper” buttons any chance she got.  Weiss had been gradually mellowing out as the year went on, but there was still a small social civility barrier she kept up.  One day she might let it completely down, but she knew that Ruby enjoyed the banter it creates for too much to do that just yet.</p>
<p>
“Now, if you’re quite done, I need my coffee,” Weiss grumbled as she slid off the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of the room, Blake was still sucking off Yang. Blake’s own erection was creating a sizable wet spot of precum on the bed underneath her and hearing Weiss cum had caused her to put in more effort, taking two fingers and sliding them in and out of Yang’s pussy. The extra stimulation would help things along. Blake wanted her morning treat and she wanted it NOW and, unlike Ruby, Blake fully intended to swallow everything. <em>I’m putting in the effort here. Why wouldn’t I get to keep all the spoils?</em></p>
<p>
Pulling back until only the head was in her mouth, Blake used her tongue to create a whirlwind of lashes against Yang’s cock. She could taste the precum as it leaked from the tip and, after a few more seconds, could feel the spongy head start to expand. Still partially asleep, Yang unconsciously arched her back just as the flood gates opened.</p>
<p>
“Mahb, bleh, SASSAFRASS!” Yang yelled in her sleep as her orgasm hit.</p>
<p>
One, two, three, four, five, six large wads of cum shot into Blake’s mouth. She savored the slightly salty goop as it slid across her tongue and down her throat. While no true replacement for fish, the mild salinity of Yang’s cum was the next best thing to eat in Blake’s opinion. It wasn’t as sweet as Weiss’s cum, nor as tart as Ruby’s, but it was by no means a bad thing. Each girl had a unique mild flavor and all four of them had swallowed cum plenty of times this semester to enjoy the differences.</p>
<p>
Blake continued to gulp down the delicious treat, letting out a couple of languid moans before finally popping off Yang’s tip and licking her lips. Seeing a drip, she bent back down and suckled a few more seconds to get the dregs out of Yang’s cock before letting the member go flaccid and flop out of her mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No sex in this chapter, so skip if you want.  I'll try to avoid the angst stuff, but I couldn't resist doing some character/relationship development.  Picks up immediately after Chapter 1.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How in the name of Dust did she sleep through that?” Weiss asked from across the room while using the electric kettle to boil some water for her coffee.</p><p>“Oh, you know, Yang’s always been a heavy sleeper,” Ruby replied.</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Blake chimed in.  “She push-punched me off the bed the other night and didn’t even wake up at the sound of my yelp!  Let alone the sensation of hitting someone!”</p><p>“I suppose I forgot about that incident.  Thank goodness you weren’t truly hurt,” Weiss said.  She poured the water into the French press and strained out two cups of coffee, making sure to put obscene amounts of cream and sugar in Ruby’s cup.  The first few sips fully woke Weiss up and she brought the other cup over to Ruby before returning to the kettle and brewing a cup of tea for Blake.</p><p>“Yeah, if she wasn’t so hot, I’d have thrown her out the window,” Blake sighed as she accepted the tea from Weiss.  “Thank you, darling.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” Weiss responded as she blew a kiss to Blake.</p><p>Ruby had already finished her coffee by the time Weiss had sat back down on their bed.  “I have my team leader whistle on my desk.  Once you two are ready, I’ll wake Yang up!”</p><p>“We’ll be fine, just go ahead,” Blake said as she padded over to sit next to Weiss, teacup in hand.</p><p>Ruby scrambled over to her desk, grabbed the whistle and…</p><p>VRWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!</p><p>Yang jumped out of bed, hitting her head on the wall.  “Ow!  Ruby, what the fuck!?  Don’t blow that whistle right next to me when I’m sleeping!”  She rubbed her head gingerly as her eyes turned back to lilac from red.</p><p>Ruby chuckled, “Sorry sis, but Blake tried to wake you the nice way and it didn’t work.”</p><p>“It worked for me,” Blake grinned, licking her lips.</p><p>Yang glanced at the bed and noticed the large wet spot.  “Damn!  I wish I’d have been awake to actually experience it.”  She touched the tip of her rising erection and felt a tingling aftershock.  “Well, thanks anyway, babe,” Yang winked at Blake.  “Can I return the favor?”</p><p>“Maybe later, hottie,” Blake purred back.  “It’s nice to see you’re already ready to go again though.  I never tire of your recovery speed.”</p><p>As Yang smiled and stretched her back, she yawned and asked, “Alright, Ruby, what’s the plan this weekend?  I saw you writing stuff in your ‘Best Day Ever’ binder before dinner last night.”</p><p>“You still haven’t apologized for stealing that from me, Ruby,” Weiss spat, knowing she’d get no more than a grin from Ruby.</p><p>Ignoring Weiss, Ruby zipped up and struck a heroic pose on a chair.  “That’s right, Team RWBY!  I have the perfect weekend planned for us!  It is something all of you have wanted since the semester started!  And.  That.  Is… NOTHING!” ♪ [trumpet fanfare] ♬</p><p>The other three girls’ jaws dropped.</p><p>“Wait, really?” Asked Yang.  “You’re not going to go all boot-camp-sergeant on us and make us train before heading to Patch?  Where is my sister and what have you done with her?”</p><p>“Nope,” Ruby replied.</p><p>“That’s only one answer…”</p><p>“This is a trick, isn’t it?”  Weiss asked.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“But you love combat training, Ruby,” Blake said.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“So… you don’t… like combat training… anymore?”</p><p>Ruby gasped.  “Wait!  No!  I take that back!  But I’m not going to force you girls to train.  Promise!”</p><p>“Then what were you writing in your binder yesterday?” Yang asked.</p><p>“Oh, that?”  Ruby chuckled.  “Well, Blake’s books are fun and all, but I’m more of a visual person.”</p><p>Weiss had grabbed the binder while Ruby was talking and opened it.  “Ruby!  What is this!?  Why have you defiled MY binder with graphic depictions of sex?!  Explain yourself!”</p><p>“I think she just did,” Blake snickered and gestured to her eyes.</p><p>“How can you defend this, this, this VANDALISM!”</p><p>Yang pointed at one of the illustrations, “Oh look, Weiss!  This one is of Ruby fucking your ass.  Wow, you’re actually a pretty good artist, sis.”</p><p>Weiss’s face turned a violent shade of red.</p><p>“Why thank you,” Ruby did a mock curtsey.  “So how ‘bout it, Weiss?  When are you gonna finally let one of us claim your perfect perky butt?  It’s so cute!  Can I do it?  Can I do it?  Can I do it?!”  Ruby inched closer to Weiss’s face with each repetition of the question.</p><p>“Is that any way to speak to your so-called ‘BFF?!’”  Weiss asked through clenched teeth.  “I don’t care how ‘open’ things are between all four of us, this is NOT something I will discuss in such a crass manner with you!”  <em>UGH!</em>  <em>If Ruby had just asked nicely and in the correct context, I could entertain the idea</em>.  <em>After all, it’s not like I don’t want it – eventually.</em></p><p>Ruby giggled, as if reading her thoughts, “Ooooo, Weiiiiiiiiss, but it <em>could</em> happen!  You only specified that the discussion is the issue!  That’s it!  I call dibs on Weiss’s ass!”  Ruby made groping motions with her hands as she slowly brought them closer.</p><p>“That’s not fair, Ruby!  I want a shot at it too,” complained Yang.</p><p>“Me three,” said Blake, idly rimming her teacup with a finger.  “But she <em>did</em> call dibs first, so…”</p><p>“I said this isn’t up for discussion!  You!  Girls!  Are!  Incorrigible!”  Weiss huffed as she beat back Ruby with a pillow at each syllable.</p><p>“Ow!  Ow!  Ow!  Ow!  Okay, okay!  I surrender, my Atlesian Princess!”  Ruby wailed while simultaneously laughing.</p><p>“You can’t blame us, Weiss,” Yang interjected.  “Maybe eat some more and your ‘perfect perky butt’ won’t be so tempting.  Actually, judging by Ruby’s eating habits and amazing ass, it might just do the opposite and become even better.”  Yang slipped up behind Ruby and gave her butt an audible smack.</p><p>Ruby jumped a little at the sound but cooed her assent at the physical contact.</p><p>“Weiss, it’s okay if you’re not comfortable with anal just yet,” Ruby offered, genuine sympathy in her eyes.  “It took a long time for Yang and me to work up to it when we lived at home, so I understand.  Just promise me you’ll talk to me when you’re comfortable about it… because I called dibs!”</p><p>“Ugh!  Fine!  Can we just shower and get the bedding into the laundry?  It reeks of – <em>stuff</em> in here,” Weiss complained.</p><p>“Cum and pussy,” Blake corrected.</p><p>“Yes, that,” Weiss agreed, still avoiding the specific nouns.</p><p>Ruby snickered at Weiss.  “She can’t say it!  Hahahaha!”</p><p>WHOMP!</p><p>Another pillow smashed Ruby in the face and knocked her down.  “Ruby Rose!  I don’t want to hear another word out of you until you’ve showered!”  Weiss growled.</p><p>Yang and Blake stood and chuckled.  Blake crossed the room to her dresser and put on a shirt and booty shorts.  “The trip to the laundry should be uneventful.  Most students have already left by now.  Yang and I can take the sheets while you two shower.”</p><p>Yang donned her yellow tank-top and a pair of tight shorts.  “Alright, kitty cat, let’s go!”  Yang said as she held a tangle of sheets in one hand and groped Blake’s butt with the other.  As the two partners left, Weiss and Ruby headed to the bathroom and started the shower that was just big enough for 2 girls to fit comfortably in at a time.</p><p>As Ruby stood with her head cocked back under the shower head and washed her hair, Weiss waited in front of her, admiring Ruby’s pert little breasts and flaccid cock.</p><p>
  <em>Gods, why am I falling for this dolt?  I love the sex, but I can get that from Blake and Yang as well.  When I’m with Ruby, it just feels different.  Every time things are going good and I almost get up the nerve to talk to her about more serious topics, she does something foolish.  It is as if she can sense I’m about to bring “us” up and she intentionally sabotages the moment.  Maybe I can press the issue this time while we’re in the shower…</em>
</p><p>“Ruby, why don’t you turn around and I’ll clean your back,” Weiss offered.</p><p>“Mmm, that sounds fantastic, Princess.”  Ruby passed the soap and turned her back to Weiss.</p><p>As Weiss started lathering the soap along Ruby’s shoulders, she steeled herself mentally.  <em>I can do this.  I’ve been putting it off since the Vytal Festival ball dance.</em></p><p>Weiss cleared her throat as she continued bathing Ruby, “So, umm, what can we expect when we arrive in Patch?  Did you tell your mother that Blake and I were spending the summer there?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah she knows.  She’s actually looking forward to it.”  Ruby’s usual vocal pep briefly left her and continued in a slightly somber tone, “I’m so glad you and Blake chose to join Yang and me.  Mom is great, and Yang and I love her so much.  But ever since Dad died… well, it’s hard for her sometimes, you know?  But she has always been a consummate host and the ability for her to dote on two more guests will help her a lot.  It gives her something to focus on.”</p><p>Weiss realized she had been listening so intently on what Ruby was saying that her hands had been idly rubbing Ruby’s ass cheeks for several long seconds.  Blushing, she bent down and continued lower, washing Ruby’s legs.</p><p>“I mean, of course the team bonding we’ll do will help us all so much.  Bonding we wouldn’t otherwise be able to do during the summer break.  But you and Blake are truly doing Yang and me a huge favor – for us and our mom.  I really appreciate you two.”</p><p><em>And I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, Ruby.  Maybe by the end of this shower, you’ll understand how far that appreciation goes, </em>Weiss thought to herself.  “Okay, you’re all clean.  My turn,” Weiss said as she and Ruby swapped spots.</p><p>“You know, Ruby,” Weiss started, “I really appreciate you too.  Like, a lot…”</p><p>“Enough to let me stick it in here?”  Ruby asked as she poked Weiss’s ass.</p><p>“Ruby!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, relax Princess.”</p><p>“Ugh… you make it so hard sometimes.  I’m trying to have a conversation with you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, continue,” Ruby apologized and continued to lather Weiss’s back and behind, this time with a little less gusto.</p><p>“What I mean to say is…” <em>This is the moment, Weiss.  Just do it!  Don’t let your dreams be dreams!</em>  Weiss realized Ruby’s hands had frozen on her shoulder blades.  “Ruby…?”</p><p>Ruby’s hands shook a little as Weiss turned around.</p><p>“Ruby, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Weiss, I’m so sorry… I just… I – I… don’t…”</p><p>“Ruby, talk to me.  Please.”</p><p>“I – I can’t hold it back anymore,” Ruby was on the verge of tears.  “Weiss…”</p><p>“What is it, Ruby?  I’m here for you.  You can tell me,” Weiss said as she stepped forward and held Ruby.</p><p>“Weiss, I… I – I’m in love with you…”</p><p><em>DOLT!  That was supposed to be my confession, </em>Weiss thought to herself.  <em>Wait, why am I upset?  This is exactly what I wanted!</em></p><p>“Oh, Ruby.  You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear that.  Don’t cry!  Oh gods, I love you too!”  Weiss tightened her grip on Ruby’s body.</p><p>“You do?”  Ruby finally returned the hug.</p><p>“Gods, yes!  That is exactly what I was trying to tell you when we got in the shower.  I’ve loved you for months, but I was afraid you wouldn’t reciprocate because of the team dynamic.  I mean, we all agreed to the arrangement of being with each other, and we share a bed, but it seemed like more of a forced situation because Yang was so particular about sharing a bed with Blake.”</p><p>Ruby wiped the wetness from her eyes, “Well now I feel stupid for making a big deal out of it.  I’ve wanted to be your girlfriend since the first week of classes.  I was completely smitten with you despite our terrible introduction.”</p><p>Weiss chuckled, “Tell me about it.  I thought you were beautiful when I first saw you, but that dust explosion combined with a fight I had just had with my father on the scroll before I ran into you severely colored my opinion of you on the first day.”</p><p>Emotions sufficiently recovered, Ruby let out a relieved sigh, lowered her hands and squeezed Weiss’s ass.  “So, since you’re my girlfriend now, does that mean we can finally…”</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes and pushed Ruby away.  “You have a one-track mind, don’t you?  Unbelievable…  Wait, you didn’t just use love as an excuse to get me to agree to anal, did you?”</p><p>Ruby wore an expression of faux shock and used a mock impression of Weiss’s voice, “Miss Schnee, how dare you accuse me of such a nefarious scheme!”</p><p>“Seriously, Ruby,” Weiss said, a cold glimmer in her eye.  “If you just sold me a story to get my behind, you will regret it.”</p><p>“Relax, Weiss,” Ruby brought her back into a hug.  “I really do love you.  I’m sorry.”</p><p>Mind at ease, Weiss melted into the embrace.  “You dolt!  I swear you take pleasure in sending me on an emotional rollercoaster.”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry.  I just – this is all new to me.  I like you more than anyone I’ve ever met.  I’ve never had a girlfriend before, and I guess my nervous habits force me to deflect, joke, and ramble about things at inappropriate times.”</p><p>“I can attest to that last part,” Weiss giggled.  “Remember when Winter visited Beacon?  I was mortified you’d say or do much worse than you did.”  Weiss sighed, “Well, I guess I didn’t do you any favors this time – I, myself, have had trouble telling you how I feel.  But I’m glad we talked.  I feel so much better now.”</p><p>“Me too!  Oh!  I can’t wait to tell mom and Yang that I finally have a girlfriend!”  Ruby squeezed Weiss tighter for a moment and then let her go.  “I’d say we’re clean now.  We should get out before all the hot water is gone.”</p><p>“Ruby, I highly doubt our shower would use up all the hot water from a heater that is meant to heat water for an entire wing of the dorm.  But you’re right, we’ve lingered too long.  I’ll start to prune at this rate.”</p><p>They exited the shower and toweled off before returning to the bedroom.  Yang and Blake had already returned from the laundry room and were making out on their shared bed.</p><p>Yang broke her kiss with Blake to regard Ruby and Weiss, “Have fun in the shower?  Considering the amount of time you two were in there, I was expecting to hear some moans, groans, or slaps coming from the bathroom.”</p><p>Ruby bounced across the room towards them, “Yang!  Yang!  Guess what?!  Yes, we did have fun and no, we weren’t banging.  But guess what?  I have a girlfriend!”</p><p>Yang smiled, “So you finally worked up the courage, eh Weiss?”</p><p>Weiss’s face turned a shade of red.  “What?!  How did you know?!”</p><p>“Oh please,” Blake waved a hand away at Weiss.  “Everyone except Ruby has known for months of how you feel about her.  At first, I thought it was just the sex, but then I’d catch glimpses of how you look at her and I could tell.  We all could tell.”</p><p>“Well, if that’s the case then I suppose I should be thankful no one else talked to Ruby about this on my behalf,” Weiss’s normal color returned.</p><p>“Hey!  I love my baby sister – probably more than I should.  But I also respect her need to grow and do these things on her own,” Yang said.  “I made the mistake of trying to set her up with a boy I thought she liked when we were at Signal, and that did not go too well...”</p><p>“Yeah, because I only liked his weapon, not him!  He had this super cool sword that could fully retract its blade into the hilt!”  Ruby said adamantly, making sword slashing motions.</p><p>“And I said I’m sorry for that.  I learned my lesson that day – don’t meddle in Ruby’s love life and enjoy amazing incest in return.”</p><p>“Yang, don’t be gross,” Weiss complained.</p><p>“What?  It’s true!”  Yang winked at Weiss.  “Are you jealous that I’ve boinked Ruby more than you?”</p><p>“It’s hardly a fair comparison.  You’ve known her for her whole life.  I’ve only known her for one year… But yes – on some level I’m a little bit jealous of the connection you two share.”</p><p>Blake cut in, “For what it’s worth, Weiss, I’m pretty sure you’ve been with Ruby more times than anyone other than Yang.  When we originally started our ‘extra-curricular’ activities, I kept track to make sure we were tied, but it’s hard when you two share a bed.”  Blake turned to face Ruby, “But hey, congrats, Ruby.  We still get to have fun together though, right?”  Blakes ears folded down, giving her an anxious look.</p><p>“We hadn’t really discussed that yet…” Ruby looked at Weiss.</p><p>“I’m completely fine with it if you are,” Weiss said to Ruby.  “We were all doing it together before.  I don’t see how putting a label on our relationship should stand in the way of something we all want.  Ruby, you are first in my heart, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love Blake and Yang too.  My feelings for you are just stronger – no offense, girls.”</p><p>“None taken here,” said Yang and Blake nodded her agreement.  “I get it and I support it.  I just want to make sure my little sister is happy.”</p><p>Ruby beamed, “Well this is quite the happy ending!  In the stories and legends, this kind of situation would tear the protagonists apart.”</p><p>“So, we’re in agreement?”  Weiss asked the group.  “It’s still a free-for-all orgy, but Ruby and I get to refer to each other as ‘girlfriend.’”</p><p>“Agreed,” Blake nodded.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Yang affirmed.</p><p>“Hooray for Team LWDY!”  Ruby punched her fist into the air.</p><p>“Then it’s settled.  I suppose it really isn’t much of a change in the grand scheme of things, but it’s good to get this all out into the open,” Weiss said.  “I know I feel a lot better now that I don’t have to hide my true feelings from the rest of you.”</p><p>“Yeah, and maybe now you’ll calm down long enough for me to dick that booty,” Yang smirked.</p><p>“Hey!  I!  Called!  Dibs!”  Ruby punctuated each word with a slap on Yang’s arm.</p><p>“For the love of Dust, you are just like your sister,” Weiss sighed.  “The first thing Ruby brought up was anal after I told her I loved her.”</p><p>“You’ll give in eventually,” Yang winked at Weiss.</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Anyway, the shower is free for you two.  How much longer do you think the timer has on the laundry?  Weiss and I will go pick it up,” Ruby said.</p><p>Looking at the clock on her scroll, Blake replied, “The dryer should be done in about fourteen minutes.”</p><p>Ruby grabbed Weiss’s hand and pulled her toward the hallway.  “Come on, Weiss!  Let’s grab those sheets so we can start packing.”</p><p>Weiss groaned, “I thought you said we weren’t doing anything today.  Why can’t we relax?”</p><p>“That was before I had a girlfriend!”  Ruby chirped.  “I am moving up the timetable!  I want my mom to meet you right away which means we need to pack before the noon shuttle to Patch!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bmblb in the shower</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang turned on the shower and let out a long sigh, enjoying the hot water as it beaded down her busty chest and relaxed her muscles.  Sleeping like a log meant she almost always felt fully rested in the morning, but it also had some downsides – she had a good-sized knot right under her shoulder blade, likely due to staying put in a slightly awkward position for most of the night.  <em>I hope Blake joins me in here, I could use some help massaging this knot out of my shoulder.</em></p><p>Right on cue, Yang heard the bathroom door open and close as Blake approached the shower.  Without a word, she slinked into the shower, grabbed the soap, and started lathering up Yang’s body.</p><p>“Mmm, that feels good,” Yang moaned.  “Can you do me a favor and work on the knot in my right shoulder?”</p><p>“Of course,” Blake replied, moving her hands to the muscle in question and massaging it.  <em>Wow, her shoulder really is tense.  I half-expected the massage line to be Yang’s way of getting me to fuck her from behind.  Not that I would have declined.</em></p><p>Yang groaned as Blake’s hands deftly kneaded her shoulder.  The sensations she was feeling in her shoulder were, on some level, almost orgasmic.  <em>A real orgasm might be needed once Blake works this knot out.  I still owe her for the morning head, </em>Yang thought to herself.</p><p>Yang’s moans and groans were having an effect on Blake as she continued to massage the blonde.  Blake’s cock started to stiffen, raising higher and higher until it was almost nestled between Yang’s butt cheeks.</p><p>Sensing the potential intruder, Yang widened her stance just a bit and smirked, “Mmm, Blakey, do you have something for me?”  Reaching behind her, Yang started to jack off Blake’s 9-inch member while the latter continued the shoulder massage.</p><p>“How about we skip the foreplay, hottie?”  Blake purred in Yang’s ear.  “I believe you offered to return a favor this morning.”</p><p>Yang started pushing her ass into Blake’s erection.  Grinning, she asked, “I did, didn’t I?  Hmm, but how could I ever pay something so amazing back?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll think of something…” Blake responded and let out a small moan as Yang continued to hot-dog her cock.</p><p>Yang braced herself against the wall of the shower, “How about… THIS!”  Yang adjusted her stance just enough to allow Blake immediate entrance to her pussy as she slammed back into her.</p><p>Blake moaned and gripped Yang’s hips, joining the rhythm.  “Fuck, you’re always so tight!”</p><p>“You don’t give yourself enough credit, kitty cat.  You’re so big!”</p><p>Blake stopped moaning long enough to let out a brief chuckle, “Hah, you know that, at best, I’m maybe a centimeter or two bigger.  You, Ruby, and Weiss are just as big.”</p><p>Yang could feel the head of Blake’s cock start to push against her cervix.  “I don’t care what the measurements say, I swear you feel way bigger every time you’re in me.”</p><p>Blake could feel every velvety ripple of Yang’s love tunnel as she slid in and out, careful not to go too fast – she wanted to make sure she would last longer for act 2.  “Are you ready?  I think you’re ready,” Blake asked.</p><p>Yang grunted, “Yes, Blakey, do it!  Wreck my cervix!  Fuck my womb with your huge girldick!”</p><p>Blake gasped and made two more slow but purposeful thrusts, feeling Yang’s cervix dilate each time her head made contact.  She pulled back and pushed in, keeping the head of her cock pressed snug against the entrance to Yang’s womb.  Gripping Yang’s hips tighter, Blake kept steady pressure on the ring, eventually forcing her way inside the deepest parts of her partner.</p><p>“Fuuuuuuuck, yessssssss…” Yang moaned, tongue hanging out of her mouth, as she felt Blake’s cock pass into her womb.  “Sooooo good…”  Reaching down, Yang could feel the outline of Blake’s girldick in her lower abdomen.</p><p>“Oh Gods, Yang!  I’m not going to last long,” Blake warned as she kept a steady rhythm pressing into Yang.  <em>Fuck this is amazing every time!  When I pull back, her cervix grips harder and won’t let me pull my head out.  </em>The sensation of rubbing the underside of her glans against the tight ring as she pulled back was causing Blake to see stars, “Fuuuuuck!”</p><p>“It’s fine, Blakey.  Do it!  Fuck your kittens into my womb!  I want to feel it all!”  Yang moaned.</p><p>That was the tipping point.  Blake made one more steady but firm push into Yang and erupted.  Rope after rope of gooey Faunus cum splattered in Yang’s womb.  It sloshed around with no place to go – Yang’s cervix wouldn’t even let Blake’s cock out, let alone any cum.  It was a shame that her Aura would prevent unwanted pregnancy – Blake kind of wanted to see how much bigger Yang’s tits would get if she was pregnant.  <em>If that dipshit, Neon, thought Yang was top-heavy before, imagine her reaction to a breast-feeding Yang.</em></p><p>The feeling of being filled so deeply was causing Yang’s body to convulse.  The shoulder knot she had earlier was effectively neutralized due to the combination of the body spasms and Blake’s massage.</p><p>“Gods!  Blake,” Yang moaned.  “You fucked the knot out of my shoulder.  Holy shit!”</p><p>“Anything for my blonde beauty,” Blake purred back, still panting from her insemination efforts.</p><p>Her orgasm finally subsiding, Blake was barely able to pull her cock out of Yang’s womb.  Her erection hadn’t gone down at all, but both of their bodies instinctively knew that the moment was over.  Yang’s cervix released Blake before sealing back up, returning to its original state – yet another miracle of Aura in the world of sexual intercourse.</p><p>“Gods, babe,” Blake panted.  “Amazing as always.”</p><p>“I feel so full, Blakey,” Yang groaned as she felt her stomach.</p><p>“Not too full, I hope,” Blake whispered in Yang’s ear.  “We still have round two…”</p><p>“Mmm, yes!  I love how you can go more than once in a row.  But I want it on my face this time.  Will you fuck my tits, kitty cat?”  Yang made a faux pouty face as she turned to face Blake.</p><p>Blake’s ears pricked up at the suggestion, “Of course, firecracker.”</p><p>Yang got on her knees and took Blake’s cock into her mouth, licking her own juices off the shaft.</p><p>Blake warned, “Tut, tut!  I thought you wanted it on your face.  If you’re not careful, I might just pop off on that lovely tongue of yours…”</p><p>“Mmm, wouldn’t want that.”  Yang said between slurps and sucks.  “I just want to get a little taste – I love the savory flavor too much to just let the shower rinse it off into the drain.”  Yang continued to bob her head on Blake for a few more seconds before withdrawing and thrusting her chest forward.  “Okay, Blakey, make get in here and let my milkers milk you.”</p><p><em>Thank the gods, I don’t think I could’ve held out much longer, </em>Blake thought to herself.  She may have had the ability to have more than one orgasm in a row, but that didn’t mean her stamina or control could match it every time.  And keeping up with Yang was quite the challenge sometimes.  Adjusting her position, she placed her cock in Yang’s cleavage and let the blonde get to work.</p><p>Yang used her breasts to smother Blake’s cock.  Slowly she pumped the dick back and forth with her chest.  Each time she plunged down, the tip of Blake’s cock would reach Yang’s lips.  Keeping eye contact with Blake, Yang snaked her tongue out to give the head little flicks and laps.</p><p>Between Yang’s saliva, the water from the shower, and a steady leak of precum, there was no worry of friction as Yang pumped up and down, up and down.  <em>I can’t wait to feel this hot load on my face, </em>Yang thought.  “Come on, Blakey, give your lover that warm, sticky treat you’ve got hiding in this amazing dick of yours.”</p><p>Blake was panting heavily, watching her shaft slide between Yang’s tits at a furious pace.  Yang’s sentence meant that her tongue had given the head of her cock a brief respite, but it didn’t matter because hearing Yang beg for her cum sent her over the edge.</p><p>“Oh, Yaaaaaaaaang,” Blake moaned as her second orgasm of the morning hit her.  The first long ropes of cum shot high up and landed in Yang’s hair.  The next few spurts plastered her face.  The final shots combined with some of the back-splatter and coated Yang’s voluptuous boobs.  The end result was a glazed Yang, resting on her knees, mouth open to try and catch an errant shot of cum here and there.</p><p>“Mmm,” Yang moaned as she rolled a bit of Blake’s cum around in her mouth, savoring the flavor.  <em>I can’t get enough of her cum – it’s so tasty and filling.  I swear I could survive with no food for weeks by just guzzling her kitty cum every day.</em>  Swallowing, Yang leaned forward and began to suckle on Blake’s deflating member, trying to suck out every drop.</p><p>“Careful, Yang, I’m like hyper-sensitive after two in a row,” Blake complained, though her eyes shone nothing but lust.</p><p>Letting Blake’s flaccid member go with a slurp, Yang said, “You know… I’ve been thinking about that story you told me about when you were younger.  The one your mom told you.  I really think you could be the one.  I wonder what we’d have to do to get you to ‘transcend.’”</p><p>“Well, it has been several generations since any woman in my family has been able to do that.  At this point I think it’s just a legend,” Blake deflected.  <em>With how sensitive my dick is right now I can’t even imagine being able to go a third time.  Mom’s story about Belladonna futas being able to cum more than the customary two times is just that – a story.  The last recorded Belladonna to do it was before the Faunus were exiled to Menagerie – a time so long ago that it’s debatable whether the diary entry is even true.  It’s not like there was a validation committee backing the claim.</em></p><p>“But just think what we could do if it was you,” Yang replied as she stood and started washing the cum from her body.  “Under the right circumstances, you could put a liter of kittens into all three of us at the same time.  How hot would that be?  Ruby, Weiss, and me all pregnant from you.”</p><p>“Yang, it’s not like I couldn’t do that now if we ‘turned off’ the birth control.  Any one of us could get the rest of the team pregnant if we really wanted to.”</p><p>Yang finished cleaning herself and moved aside so Blake could wash.  “You’re leaving out the hyper-virility part of that story.  You told me that your mom said the last Belladonna to achieve this feat had a 100% impregnation chance.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, maybe that was a lie too.  Belladonnas aren’t the only Faunus able to cum more than once in a row.  I think its all just a story made up to help cement our lineage and high place in Faunus society.  Kinda convenient how the need to prove this secret ability wasn’t needed once my family had firmly established its dominance in Faunus politics.”</p><p><em>Damn it, Yang!  She’s about to go on a thing again if you don’t switch subjects, </em>Yang thought to herself.  “You’re probably right, babe.  It’s fine, forget I said anything,” Yang said as she gave Blake a kiss on the side of her neck.  Ever since the attack on Beacon, Blake had become increasingly touchy whenever topics relating to Faunus were brought up.  To Yang, it almost seemed like she was trying to over-compensate to make up for the bad choices a handful of Faunus made.  <em>I don’t know, maybe she’s right to be this touchy.  Human-Faunus relations weren’t exactly great before the attack, and with the widespread news that the White Fang was involved with the attack on Beacon, Faunus public image has sunk even lower.  But it’s not her responsibility to pay for other people’s mistakes.  I hope she realizes that someday.</em></p><p>Blake finished rinsing off and turned to hug Yang, “Thank you, Yang.  I never thought the one who would understand me the most would be a human – multiple humans really.  You, Ruby, and Weiss all get me in a way no one else I’ve ever met has.”</p><p>“Of course, kitty cat,” Yang replied, as she grabbed Blake’s ass and gave it a light smack.</p><p>The two toweled off and returned to the dorm bedroom to find Ruby and Weiss making the beds.</p><p>“No, Ruby!  You fold it <em>this </em>way, not that way!”  Weiss scolded Ruby.</p><p>“What’s the difference!?  It looks exactly the same!”  Ruby complained.</p><p>“Ugh!  I swear, it’s like you were raised in a barn.  If you don’t fold the blanket this way, the pleats will look crooked.  See?”</p><p>“What I see, Weiss, is that your folded blanket looks just like my folded blanket.  So what’s the big deal?  It’s not like you’ll have to look at this bed all summer.”</p><p>“That’s not the point, Ruby.  I want to know that when we come back next semester, the room will be ready for us and presentable.”</p><p>Yang cut in with a smirk, “You know, Weiss, the bedding is just going to get messed up the first night we’re back anyway.”</p><p>“Maybe it will, and maybe it won’t,” Weiss huffed.</p><p>“Just because you hold out, doesn’t mean Blake or Yang won’t bang me on the bed that night,” Ruby teased Weiss.</p><p>Weiss let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine, have it your way.  Just know that if this blanket isn’t folded correctly before we leave, you are not getting in my ass.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t…” Ruby said with a look of shock.</p><p>“Try me,” Weiss challenged.</p><p>Ruby immediately began to furiously unfold and re-fold her blanket in an effort to make it just like the example one Weiss prepared.  After 4 attempts, she was about to give up when Blake, finally dressed, walked over and helped Ruby.</p><p>“Here, like this,” Blake showed Ruby.  “Then take this corner and go like this.”</p><p>Blanket finally folded, Ruby thanked Blake, “Thanks, Blake!”  Ruby brought Blake into a death-grip hug, then whispered in her ear, “I owe you big time.  Just name your price.”</p><p>“I’ll get back to you on that, sweetie,” Blake whispered back.</p><p>“Well, I suppose we should start packing,” Ruby let go of Blake and walked to her dresser.  “In case you two,” pointing at Blake and Yang, “didn’t hear me earlier.  I want to catch the noon shuttle today and get home earlier than originally planned.”</p><p>“We heard you, sis,” Yang said.</p><p>Weiss’s stomach grumbled.  “Can we grab some breakfast first?”</p><p>“Well, the rest of us actually already ate,” Yang grinned.  “I’m pretty sure the three of us already a protein shake this morning.  But I guess some real food wouldn’t hurt either.”</p><p>“I heard Nora say they had pancakes in the cafeteria today for the few of us students still here through the weekend,” Ruby chirped.  “Let’s go!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RWBY is on a boat, mutha fucka!  And Yang is in a Blake!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake stared out at the bay from the shuttle ferry’s window.</p><p>“How long is this shuttle trip?” she asked.</p><p>“It runs every hour on the hour, but once we actually depart it will only take about 45 minutes,” Yang replied.</p><p>“Hmm, that might not quite be enough time for me to get through another chapter of my book.  The author is very long-winded.  He once spent three whole pages describing the food at a feast – how the grease dripped from the meat, the ripeness of the fruit, the flakiness of the crust – only to kill off two major characters along with several minor ones… and while I’m not exactly a canine fan, it was a shock that the wolf died too.”</p><p>“After seeing how well you’ve gotten along with Zwei this year I assumed you had changed your opinion.”</p><p>Blake scoffed, “That is a completely different situation.  He is very well-behaved, intelligent, and I see some of your personality reflected in his attitude and actions.  He’s almost more like a canine Faunus than a regular dog.”</p><p>“Aww, Blake!  You really love him like the rest of us, don’t you?”</p><p>“I <em>tolerate</em> him because I know how much he means to you and Ruby.  That, and he doesn’t get into my stuff or pester me.”</p><p>Yang laughed and hugged Blake, “Admit it – you love Zwei as if he was your own pet!”</p><p>Blake blushed for a moment before recovering.  “Wait a minute, where are Ruby and Weiss?”</p><p>Yang let go of Blake.  “Oh, Ruby probably dragged Weiss off to have the Captain show them the defensive canons.  She always asks to see the weaponry when we travel.”  Yang cupped her own chin in thought.  “With those two off on their own, and you not having enough time to read…” Yang grinned mischievously at Blake.</p><p>Blake smiled, “Yang, what are you scheming?”</p><p>“What do you say to arriving in Patch with a Yang?” Yang snickered as she grabbed Blake’s hand and pulled her off to the storage locker room.</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes, “Wow… did you really recycle that lame pun?”</p><p>“I can just as easily find Ruby and Weiss to have a threesome if you’re not interested, kitty-cat.”</p><p>“Just shut up and find us a spot before I have to hear any more a-dork-able phrases from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And this,” the ferry captain opened a steel door and turned on the light inside, “is where the main canon gets stowed when not in use.  It also allows for the crew to perform maintenance without hindering the passengers’ view.”</p><p>Ruby’s eyes went wide as she gawked at the 12-foot canon in its 4-foot retracted form.  “Wow, so cool!”</p><p>The Captain continued to rattle off facts about the weapon and its limited use on the ferry with Ruby listening raptly.</p><p>Weiss, on the other hand, couldn’t be bothered.  She leaned against the door frame surfing the net on her scroll.  <em>I need to find out where to get my nails done once we’re on the island.  And are there any highly rated restaurants?  Maybe I can take Ruby out to a nice dinner – make a real date out of it.  </em>Weiss kept searching through the results.  <em>Oh, this place looks chic.  Surprising that a “rural, forested” island would have such a place.  The main town looks so small on the map, but I guess having a successful primary Academy like Signal helps attract the finer amenities that wouldn’t normally be there.</em></p><p>“ – right, Weiss?” Ruby asked.</p><p>Weiss was snapped out of her scroll research at the sound of her name.  “I’m sorry, what was that?”</p><p>“I said that the Captain here probably won’t need to worry about using this canon with us aboard this trip.  Not that we expect any trouble.  The waters between Patch and Vale are relatively shallow and there is a very low Grimm attack rate,” Ruby replied.</p><p>“Oh – right.  Sure.  If there is trouble, you can count on us, sir.”</p><p>The Captain beamed, “Excellent!  How fortunate for us to have such battle-hardened huntresses-in-training on board this afternoon.  As Miss Rose mentioned, I don’t predict any attacks, but it is nice to be prepared.  This canon has only seen use four times in the fifteen years I’ve captained this vessel.”</p><p>“Ruby, I’m going to head back to our seats.  I still have some things to look up before we arrive on the island.  Thank you for the tour, Captain.”  Weiss curtsied before leaving the canon maintenance room.</p><p>“Yes!  Thank you very much!”  Ruby added, enthusiastically, before catching up with Weiss.</p><p>Arriving back at their seats, Ruby and Weiss found Blake and Yang missing.</p><p>“Where did those two run off to,” pondered Ruby.</p><p>“Considering how uneventful this ferry trip will be, I’d wager they ran off to a closet somewhere,” Weiss replied.</p><p>“Heh, yeah…” Ruby smirked.  “So, what’s on your scroll that could possibly be more interesting than the history and specifications of the ferry’s main canon?”</p><p>“I am collecting intel on Patch so that I’ll know where to shop and what to do with any free time I have.  Of interest to you – I would like us to go on an official date to this restaurant I found while searching.”</p><p>“Oooh!  Which one?  The Drunken Hunter?  Uncle Qrow usually takes us out there when he visits.”  Ruby asked.</p><p>“The Spotted Boarbatusk.”</p><p>“Huh, yeah I’ve never been there.  Seems a little more…”</p><p>“Classy?”  Weiss suggested.</p><p>“Snooty,” Ruby answered.  “Isn’t that the place that serves some swordfish dish I can’t pronounce for like seventy-thousand Lien?”</p><p>“The swordfish with tomato-saffron coulis?”</p><p>“Who would want tomato-saffron Kool-Aid with their fish?!”  Ruby made a disgusted face.</p><p>“Not Kool-Aid, you dolt!  Coulis.”</p><p>“Cool-ey!  Whatever!  Why would they serve such a complicated food?”</p><p>“Ruby, I just want to take you somewhere nice.  Who cares what’s on the menu?  The company is what’s important.”</p><p>“Aww, Weiss!  You really do love me, don’t you?”  Ruby batted her eyelashes at Weiss.</p><p>Not wanting to engage in any PDA on a boat full of passengers, Wiess went back to her search results and replied, “Yes, but if the menu or the atmosphere is really that big of a deal to you, I suppose I can reconsider a different venue.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll be here all summer.  Why don’t we try multiple places on multiple dates?”</p><p>“That would be an adequate solution.  If we find a favorite venue, we can always revisit.  Now on to other places to visit – where do you get your nails done in Patch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, slow down Yang.  I haven’t even removed my leggings yet.  You’re going to get precum all over them,” Blake cautioned as she made out with Yang in the closet.  They had tried the storage area first, but there weren’t enough secluded spaces and too many loitering passengers, so Yang had pulled Blake into a broom closet in one of the lower corridors.</p><p>“I’m sorry, babe.  You’re just so hot and all the talk about anal this morning has my engine in overdrive,” Yang whined as she fumbled with her lower garments in the relatively tight confines of the space.  After successfully lowering her own shorts and panties just enough to let her hardening member flop out she ground her pelvis against Blake before Blake had done the same with her pants.  The sensation of running her member along Blake’s clothed crotch had Yang’s lilac eyes seeing hearts.</p><p>In an effort to save her black leggings from being ruined by Yang’s enthusiasm, Blake locked lips with the blonde.  This gave Blake just enough of a pause from Yang’s assault that she could squirm out of her skin-tight bottoms, her own hardened cock slapping against her navel.</p><p>Yang moaned into Blake’s mouth and gave the Faunus a few lashes with her tongue before grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around in the confines of the closet.  Yang laid her cock between Blake’s ass cheeks and ground into her a couple times from behind.</p><p>“Lube please!”  Blake whined.</p><p>“Mmm, of course, kitty cat,” Yang replied.  While aura would prevent any tearing or lasting physical damage, shoving in raw and dry was not a pleasant anal experience for either partner.  Yang lowered her cock to line up with the kitty’s kitty and slowly forced her way in.</p><p>“Ohhh, mmm, gods…” Blake moaned into the closet wall as Yang lovingly speared her pussy open.  Inch by inch sunk in until Yang’s tip was knocking on Blake’s womb.</p><p>“Tempting to just push all the way up in here and finish,” Yang said.</p><p>Blake ground back against Yang and purred, “That would be lovely, but I want to feel that hot cream in my ass.”</p><p>“Anything for my kitten,” Yang replied and slowly drew out of Blake’s pussy – a thin trail of grool connecting the tip of her cock with Blake’s nethers.  Lining her cock back up with Blake’s ass, she spread her cheeks – groping the firm fleshy orbs in her hands.  With some effort, Yang began to push her way into Blake’s booty.  “Fuuuuuuck it’s tight….”</p><p>Blake clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a moan as Yang’s girth spread her ass.  The precum and vaginal fluids allowed for friction-free entry, but all the lube in Remnant could only do so much when fitting such a large object into Blake’s tight hole.  Yang slowly pushed inch after inch into Blake until she had fully hilted herself in the cat Faunus.  Looking down past her tits, Blake could see a slight bulge in her normally taut stomach.</p><p>“Fuck, Yang.  I love watching your cock rearrange me from the outside,” Blake moaned.</p><p>Spurred on by the dirty talk, Yang began to slowly thrust in and out.  Every time she pulled back, Blake’s stomach would return to its normal smooth and tight form.  And on every thrust in, Blake’s stomach would visibly distend from the head of Yang’s cock stretching a full 9 inches into her body.  Blake brought the hand from her mouth down to rest on her bellybutton, feeling the fluctuations in her body as Yang plunged in and out.</p><p>“Blakey, I’m close.  Are you close?”  Yang asked.</p><p>Biting her lip, Blake whimpered, “I think so, if you speed up a little, I think I can get there.”</p><p>Taking her direction, Yang started thrusting faster and harder.  Blake yelped each time she felt Yang’s cockhead hit her hand through her stomach.  Her own cock was being lightly stimulated by the closet wall each time Yang pressed her up against it.  Blake stopped bracing herself against the wall with her hand and used it to jack herself off.</p><p>“I don’t think I can hold it much longer, babe,” Yang whispered in Blake’s ear.</p><p>Using her semblance, Blake created a shadow hand to stimulate her clit, effectively tripling her sensory intake between her ass, cock, and pussy.  The idea paid off as she felt herself well up from deep inside.</p><p>“I’m ready, Yang!  Do it!  Paint my bowels white!”  Blake called out.</p><p>With 3 final thrusts, Yang hilted herself in Blake and let out a low, long moan as her cock fired thick rope after rope of cum into her girlfriend’s ass.  Blake’s sphincter gripped Yang’s cock tight as Blake’s own orgasm hit.  As if on a hair trigger, the first spurt of cum Yang shot in her immediately set her off, shooting her own cum all over the closet wall in front of her while her pussy gushed all over the shadow hand toying with her bean.</p><p>“Oh gods, babe, I love you so much,” Yang panted as the head of her cock continued to pulse inside Blake.  Feeling exhausted she leaned forward and rested her head on Blake’s shoulder.</p><p>Reaching back to gently caress Yang’s face, Blake replied, “I know.” </p><p>Both girls stood locked together, catching their breath, when the Captain came on the speaker system, “Attention passengers, we are arriving at the Patch docks in five minutes.  Please collect your belongings and prepare to disembark.”</p><p>Yang’s cock began to slowly go limp and shrink as the post-coital bliss washed over her.  Before her cock had completely dislodged, Yang reached down her with hand to briefly plug Blake’s ass to minimize any messy spills.  Reaching into one of her jacket pockets, Yang pulled out a small buttplug and inserted it into Blake.</p><p>“There we go.  Can’t go leaking all over the place now that people will be out and a-<em>boat</em>.”</p><p>Blake groaned, “Ugh, please don’t ruin my post-orgasm high.”    Feeling Yang’s cum sloshing around inside, Blake used a rag from the closet to wipe some of the fluids off her skin and started to re-dress.</p><p>“You weren’t kidding, the talk about Weiss’ ass really got to you.  I don’t think you’ve ever pumped so much into me before.  No noticeable bulge, unfortunately,” Blake grinned.</p><p>Yang flashed a smile and winked at Blake as they finished dressing, “Oh, don’t you worry, kitty cat.  If we didn’t need to leave, I would already be ploughing you for round two.”</p><p>“I should hope so,” Blake replied, before opening the closet door an inch to peek outside and make sure the area wasn’t crowded with any curious passengers.  “The coast is clear, let’s get back to Ruby and Weiss.”</p><p>As they traveled the corridors, Blake felt Yang was being uncharacteristically quiet.</p><p>“Yang, is there something on your mind?”</p><p>As if lost deep in thought, Yang startled at the question.  Quickly putting on an air of swagger, “Huh?  Oh, you know, just thinking about how hot your ass is.”</p><p>“Are… you sure that’s all?”  Blake wasn’t convinced.</p><p>Yang threw her hands behind her head, “Well, there was one other thing.  But I’m still sorting it out in my head so don’t worry about it – everything’s fine!”</p><p>Blake stopped walking and Yang turned to face her.</p><p>“Yang, you can talk to me.  I’m here for you,” Blake said with concern in her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t give me those pity eyes, Blakey.  It’s nothing bad, I promise!”</p><p>“But it’s something that you feel you can’t share with me?”</p><p>“No!  No, it’s not that!  I just… I haven’t figured it out yet.”  Yang sighed.  “Well, there’s no reason to try and run now since you’ve clearly caught on.”  Yang leaned back against the corridor wall and crossed her arms while looking at the floor.</p><p>“I’m not trying to force you to say anything, Yang.  I just worry when you go quiet like this – it’s really rare and triggers paranoid thoughts in my head,” Blake said, looking shy.</p><p>“Blake, I meant it when I said, ‘I love you so much.’”  Yang fidgeted.  “I know I’ve said it in the past when we’re having sex, but I really mean it this time.  I was trying to think of other ways to tell you and play out the scenarios in my head before I brought it up because I’m worried this is all a little more casual for you.  I uhh… haven’t ever heard you say it back…”</p><p>“Yang… I had no idea how badly you needed to hear it.  I’m sorry that I haven’t been the most verbally affectionate when we’re not fucking.  I guess on some level I’m still carrying a lot of emotional baggage from past relationships that I should have sorted long ago.  I’m sorry that I haven’t told you how much I love you.”</p><p>Blake crossed the corridor to Yang and cupped her face.</p><p>Leaning closer, Blake said, “Yang, if there’s anyone left in the world I could ever love, it is you.”  Blake gave Yang a light kiss.  “I love you, Yang Xiao Long.”</p><p>For the first time in probably ever, Yang blushed.</p><p>Taking Yang’s hand, Blake began to walk back to the passenger seating deck.</p><p>“With that being said,” Blake smiled, “I think it’s safe to say that for all intents and purposes, I’m your girlfriend.  You know, in case your mom asks after Ruby’s big reveal.”</p><p>Yang squeezed Blake’s hand as she followed the cat girl.  “This is why I love you.  Well, and your smoking hot body,” Yang grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, Weiss, I’m not sure there is a beauty salon in Patch.  Yang and I grew up doing our own nails with Mom,” Ruby replied.  “Well, <em>I </em>did.  The polish on Yang’s fingers usually wore off pretty quick and she didn’t seem to care about that kind of thing.”</p><p>Weiss groaned, “Ugh, fine.  Let me guess, your mom cut your hair as well?”</p><p>“Yep!  Mom and Dad learned quick to never mess with Yang’s hair, but I was a lot easier, so my mom just cut it for me.”</p><p>“That’s right!  Don’t mess with the mane!”  Yang chimed in as she and Blake approached the other duo.</p><p>“How does Patch have a world-class restaurant but not a beauty salon?”  Weiss asked, incredulously.</p><p>“We do have a beauty salon.  It’s on Dust Ave on the east side of town.”  Yang answered.</p><p>“Ruby!  I thought you said there wasn’t one,” Weiss fumed.</p><p>“Oh right, I forgot about that.  Sorry, we never went when I was growing up!”  Ruby apologized.</p><p>“Relax, Weissy-poo,” Yang soothed.  “Sure, we don’t have nearly as many amenities or high-end things in Patch, but the town itself isn’t as backwater as people think it is… Unfortunately, Mom doesn’t technically live within town limits, so home kind of is ‘backwater.’  But we have a car so we can zip in and out for what we need.  It’ll be fine.  Pretty much anything you can find in Vale, you can find in Patch - just fewer options.”</p><p>“Thank the gods,” Weiss muttered.  <em>Am I going to regret spending the summer here?</em>  Weiss thought to herself.  <em>No, that’s not fair – Ruby and Yang just grew up with less.  I don’t want Father’s money or help.  I need to learn more about what it’s like to be independent of the family name.</em></p><p>Weiss took a moment to center herself, “You’re right, Yang.”  Turning to Ruby and straightening her skirt, “I’m sorry, Ruby.”</p><p>“Aww, are you two going to kiss and make up?”  Yang asked.</p><p>“Shut up, Yang!”  Ruby huffed.  “You’re just salty because I have a girlfriend and you’re still single!”</p><p>“Actually – “ Blake interjected as she grabbed Yang’s hand.  “We’re official now.”</p><p>“Yep!”  Yang beamed.  “I’m not returning home just to have Mom pester me about how my younger sister is taken and I’m not!”</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes, “I think the reasoning is a little deeper than that…”</p><p>“Wait,” Weiss interrupted, “are you two just dating us for a sibling competition?”  Weiss turned to glare at Ruby.</p><p>“No!  It’s not like that!”  Ruby shrunk and prepared to block any potential slap from Weiss.  “I mean, Yang and I compete a lot.  But I really do love you Weiss!”</p><p>“Calm down, Weiss.”  Yang said.  “Blake and I could both see the chemistry between you two.  Not just us, even Nora makes snarky comments behind your backs when you two have been oblivious to the other’s love over the last year.  This is all real.  We, like, <em>just </em>had this talk back in the dorm – we’re all together, but we’ve also naturally paired with each other.  The only standing competition is who gets to tap your ass first: Blake, Ruby, or me!”</p><p>“At this rate, that is <em>never</em> going to happen,” Weiss replied.</p><p>“I don’t know about all that,” said Blake.  “Cat Faunus are known for their stealth.  Maybe one night I happen to notice you, on top, riding Ruby and ‘whoops!’ my dick is suddenly in your ass.”</p><p>“That, my feline friend, would be classified as ‘rape.’” Weiss replied with a very obvious blush to her cheeks.</p><p>“You can hide behind that word, Weiss,” Yang said, “but we all know you want it.  You’re just being stubborn, trying to drive up the hype like a movie trailer.  If we weren’t on a crowded deck, I’d have half a mind to ‘check your lubrication.’”</p><p>Weiss’s blush grew deeper.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, we are docked and secure.  Please ensure you have your belongings before disembarking.”  The Captain called over the intercom.</p><p>Ruby grabbed Weiss’s hand.  “Don’t worry, Weiss!  I won’t let Yang molest you!”  She then burst into petals and zipped both of them off the boat and into the ferry parking lot.</p><p>“Ruby!”  Yang yelled.  “I’m not carrying your bags!  Get back here!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not a writer.  I'm doing this in what little free time I have because I can't get enough of the RWBY series - I legit have no idea why I'm so into it.  I plan to write multiple chapters, but have an extremely vague roadmap built in my head that could change at any time.  I have no experience writing erotica so this is just me trying to express what I'd like to read myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>